Loves Worst Fate
by Ivory-Call
Summary: What would happen if Draco told someone about what Voldemort wanted him to do,and Snape didn't make the unbreakable vow?What if that person was the Gryfindor brainiac,Hermione?Read and Review.Don't own anything but the plot sadly. full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Loves worst Fate-

Summery- What would happen if Draco told someone about what Voldemort wanted him to do, and Snape didn't make the unbreakable vow? What if that person was the Gryfindor brainiac, Hermione? How can Draco help her in return? What happens when the brainiac has a dark secret of her own hidden by smarts and books? Read and find out :)

**Set after Draco took the bird into the room of requirement, and sent it to borgin and burkes through the vanishing cabinet.

Rated M for safe keeping. :)

* * *

Chapter one:

Hermione ran as fast as she could away from the great hall, tears running down her face, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She couldn't handle all of the endless talk about Lord Voldemort and the war. It was starting to make her sick. The thought of fighting, and the fear of loosing her closest friends scared her the most. When she finally stopped running she was out by the lake, she stared out at the water, marveling in the peace of the calm water, wondering how some of nature could be so calm when all it was doing was raining off and on, all semester. The wind thrashed around her, whipping her hair around her head, She sighed and sat down next to the lake.

***Cough ***

Hermiones head snapped around, her eyes focused in on the tree, on the edge of the lake, a few feet from her spot on the edge, she stood up, wand at the ready, and walked forward, hoping it was just another student, not someone meaning harm to her or anyone in the school. She pointed er wand at the figure and started to speak.

"Calm down, Granger, you could kill someone with that bloody thing" Draco Malfoy said, looking up at the overly smart and talented Gryfindor.

"Malfoy, What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, still pointing her wand at him.

"I should say the same to you." Draco replied, smirking.

"Answer the question." Hermione said, glaring at the equally smart platinum blonde haired boy.

"I came out here to think, Granger, Is that a good enough answer for you?" Malfoy said, a little loudly standing up, pinning her to the tree behind him.

Hermione gasped as her back hit the tree. 'How did he do that?' She asked herself, looking questioningly at the boy in front of her.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him, her brown eyes confused and concerned 'what's she concerned about? She has no reason to be, I'm going to have enough blood on my hands, I don't need hers too.' He said to himself. 'Stop thinking about it. You're going to make yourself cry again, father would be disappointed in you..' He mentally yelled at himself, still looking into the girls brown eyes, He could see her thinking, see her trying to figure out what to do.

Hermione looked at him, his normally blue eyes were blood sit, his face was somewhat red, he looked like he was fighting an inner battle himself.

Dracos hands were placed firmly on Hermiones hips, holding her to the tree, He looked down, then back up at her, moving his hands to go sit by the lake.

"You look troubled." Hermione said sitting in the spot she was in just a moment ago.

"Why do you care?" Draco said laying back, looking up at the clouds tat seemed to be permanently placed in the sky above.

"I don't, I was just asking, you looked troubled, your face is slightly red, your eyes are blood shot, I'm good at reading emotions." Hermione spoke quietly, looking out at the lake once again.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, and smirked, then shook his head. He just looked at her, her hair was straightened, she was wearing a pair of ripped and frayed blue jeans, and a form fitting white tank top, 'Granger has style...' Draco thought to his self, smiling. Imagining what the rest of her body looked like... 'Draco what are you doing, she's a mud blood.' 'muggle born' he scolded himself. 'Merlin what his happening to me...' He thought then looked back up at her.

"Just thinking about things I'm supposed to do this year. Nothing that concerns you, Granger."

"Like what?" "You should try opening up to someone, maybe you wouldn't be so cold heart-ed, or such a jerk..." Hermione started then Draco added

"Or a foal loathsome evil little cockroach?" He smiled at her

"Whoa, is Draco Malfoy smiling?" Hermione giggled, looking at the blonde haired boy.

"I don't do that often. Don't get used to it, Granger" He sighed and started playing with the grass.

"You know, when you smiled, your eyes, were really bright, and really pretty, you should smile more, people would like you more for you, then out of fear" Hermione couldn't believe what she just said, she just complimented Malfoy.

"Thanks. I think. And speaking of that, your hair is straight, and you're not wearing your uniform, that's not normal Granger, especially on a school night." Draco said looking over at Hermione.

"Ginny talked me into it, and I decided to not wear it tonight, I knew I would be coming out here, so I dressed for it. I like sitting out here. It helps me clear my head." Hermione said, looking down at her converse.

"Why'd you come out here?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just, all the drama going on this year, it's only the second week and I'm already wanting to trow myself off the top of the astronomy tower." Hermione laughed, looking over at him.

"I understand completely. I feel the same way. Except I've been feeling like that since I got on the train." Draco sighed and looked out at the lake, thinking the same thing as Hermione was earlier 'How could some of nature be so peaceful, when all it does is rain off and on'

"Why?" Hermione asked, staring at his reflection in the water.

"I've been asked to do things I don't like. Things I don't agree with, even though It's what my family expects of me, it just doesn't sit well with me." Draco shrugged, hoping she'd drop it with that.

"I understand, If... If you ever need someone to talk too, I'm all ears, I know we aren't the best of friends, not even that, but I'll listen, you don't have to say anything, just owl me and I'll meet you out here, you may annoy the hell out of me, but everyone deserves someone to talk to, Draco, even "Foal loathsome evil little cockroaches" We don't even have to be friends, it's up to you, I have to go, Harry and Ron will be worried if I'm not back before they go to bed, which was, five minutes ago, Owl me, okay? Good night Draco" Hermione smiled, put her hand on his shoulder, and left the Platinum haired boy to his thoughts.

"Good night... Hermione..." Draco whispered, not realizing Hermione as heard him.

Hermione smiled to herself 'What are you doing? It's Malfoy!' 'So. Everyone deserves someone to talk to.' She mentally kicked herself, and walked though the portrait hole, into the common room, where her two best friends were pacing, anxiously waiting for her to arrive.

"Hermione!" Both boys yelled when she walked in. "Where were you?" Ron asked running over to her, looking really worried.

"I went for a walk around the grounds, I needed to think." Hermione shrugged, smiling at both boys.

"Okay, tell us next time okay? You just stormed out of the great hall without a word." Harry said frowning at his best friend.

"I know, I'm sorry, now, Off to bed. Both of you!" Hermione smiled, pushing both boys to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

"G'night Hermione" Ron and Harry said walking up the stairs

"Night, boys" She smiled walking up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"What's this?" Hermione said to herself, looking around the room, all the girl were asleep, and there was a letter on her bed, and a gray owl, perched on the window sill. Hermione opened the letter, and read:

"_Hermione-_

_This is Scorpius, he's my owl, e doesn't bite, I promise. I thought about what you said out by the lake, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but something inside me says I should trust you. And truthfully I do. It scares me, because we come from two different places, two different blood lines, but I trust you. Father would kill me if he knew, I trust you will keep this a secret from everyone, Including Potter and Weasel-be. And Thank you... for listening earlier, it helped some, to get it out you know? I would be happy to return your offer, you can talk to me anytime as well._

_All my gratitude_

_D."_

Hermione rolled her eyes and started writing on fresh piece of parchment.

"_Draco-_

_I understand, I wouldn't mention this to anybody, Anything you tell me stay between us, no matter what, I'm glad you trust me. Please don't call Ron that. And yes I know how you feel. Since you were so truthful, I trust you as well, oddly enough I do. We aren't that different Draco, you've been blinded by your fathers beliefs, I know you know this too, if you didn't you would have declined this straight away, or walked off and not have said a word to me._

_All my gratitude as well,_

_H."_

Hermione tied the letter to the owls leg and gave him a treat, patting him on the head and sending him on his way.

She lied down on her bed after changing into a pair of pajama pants, not expecting to see Scorpius here again, but, the adorable own perched itself on the ledge of the window and cooed softly, tell her she had a letter.

She smiled and opened the letter again, sitting on her bed, patting her bed, telling the owl to sit over here. The bird happily flew over and landed on the bed, waiting anxiously for her letter.

"_Hermione- _

_That's good to hear, and I will try to not call him that, no promises, and I do know we aren't that different, here's a deal, why don't I stop calling you a filthy little mud blood, and you stop calling me a foal loathsome evil little cockroach. Or a ferret. Deal?_

_D."_

Hermione rolled her eyes, and patted the owls head, and started her response

"_Draco-_

_That's all I ask is for you to try. And Deal._

_H."_

Hermione tied the letter to the bird again, and gave him another treat, sending him flying out of the window.

Draco smiled for the fourth time that night, once by the lake, and then once for each letter he had gotten from Hermione, 'What is going on with me?' Draco asked himself. 'You're in love with that Granger girl, admit it' his inner self said mockingly "Whatever" He mumbled, giving his bird another treat, taking the letter from him, and reading it. He smiled replying to her letter, even though it wasn't necessary, he still wanted to talk to her.

"_Hermione-_

_I must admit, you looked really... Beautiful down by the lake, It was a nice change, even tough your normally all over the place hair is pretty, it being straightened is amazing, and your eyes just sparkled, especially when the moon hit them just right, it was pretty wicked, wow I can't believe I just said that. I sense the beginning of something new, do you feel it too, or is it just me?_

_D."_

Draco sent the bird off.

"_Draco- _

_Thank you, It's much more manageable when it's straight, I can't believe you said that either, then again I still can't believe we're talking to each other, or complimenting each other, or even trusting each other. Yes, I believe I can feel the change too, I think I like it. What about you?_

_H."_

and the rest of the night, the two went back and fourth, with letter after letter, talking of random things.

"_Hermione-_

_Me either! I believe I like it as well, do you see the time? Thank Merlin, tomorrow I Saturday!_

_D."_

"_Draco-_

_Yes, I see the time, I'm not very tired, it's almost breakfast, so I'll be down there, see you there? (Of course we wont talk to each other or act out of character than a normal day, but I'll see you right? I hope so, because to be honest, I miss your eyes, they make me smile, especially when they're that really pretty blue) Meet me at the lake after breakfast? On the other side by the forest, no one would see us..._

_H."_

"_Hermione-_

_I'm not either, which is surprising, yes I'll be going down, so I will see you. (Of course, and I miss yours too, to be honest) I'll meet you on the other side of the lake, wear something warm, it's going to be windy._

_D."_

"_Draco-_

_See you soon._

_H,"_

Hermione sat up from her spot on her floor, stretching a little, and smiling watching some of the girls tossing and turning waking up slowly, she sent the owl out one last time and looked trough her wardrobe, finding something green or silver to put on, hoping Draco would smile, She pulled out her gray tank top, the one with the black and gray ruffles going across the top, and her green wrap cardigan, tat her mother had gotten her for Christmas.'Now, pants' She thought to herself, and smiling when Scorpius came flying back to her window.

"_Hermione-_

_I can't wait. See you soon as well, Mon ami._

_D."_

Hermione furrowed her brow confused.

"_Draco-_

_Mon ami?_

_H."_

"_Hermione-_

_Mon ami is my friend, in French._

_D."_

Hermione smiled and shook her head

"_Draco-_

_Talk about that later?_

_H."_

"_Hermione-_

_Of course_

_D."_

Hermione smiled, sending Scorpius off without a reply, she pulled her black faded jeans and her white and black DC shoes out of her wardrobe, and put it all on. Pleased with her reflection in the mirror on her desk, she smiled, and looked over at Ginny who was just staring.

"What?" Hermione asked

"You look hot! Whats the occasion?" Ginny asked sitting on Hermiones bed, petting the fat orange tabby cat, crookshanks.

"No occasion, I just feel like looking nice, I'm in one of those moods you know?" Hermione smiled

"Of course I know! Now remember the straightening charm, it's getting a bit frizzy" Ginny said pointing to Hermiones hair.

Hermione smiled fixing her hair, putting on her wing necklace Harry got her for her birthday, and smiled.

Ginny walked over to Hermiones desk and pulled out her jewelry box. She handed Hermione a silver link bracelet, and diamond studded earrings, to perfect, the outfit.

"Thank you, Gin" Hermione smiled, hugging her best friend

Draco looked around his wardrobe trying to find something to wear today.

Draco chose a simple white button up shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and his black and white FOX hoodie. Slipping on his FOX gold embroidered shoes, he ran his hand through his slightly messy hair and walked down to the common room.

In the great hall, Hermione looked up from her plate when she heard the doors open once again, she smiled seeing Draco walking in, in a pair of blue jeans, and white button up shirt and a hoodie, 'Sex-y I'm definitely liking the outfit' she said to herself going back to her plate.

Draco looked over at the Gryfindor table once he sat down, his eyes landed on the beautiful face, she was smiling, and laughing, looking over at the red head, Ginny. 'Merlin, Hermione, looking amazing' Draco thought to himself, taking in the outfit she had prepared just for him. He looked up at her face, brown eyes shining, and they met with his, he watched her blush and smile, quickly looking back at her plate. He watched her whisper something to Ginny and she walked out of the great hall. 'Merlin, she has a nice ass' Draco thought watching her walk through the doors, from the corner of his eyes. Draco stood up from his spot at the Slytherin table, taking a muffin with him, and walked back to his dorm.

"_Hermione-_

_Be there soon, meet you by the turtle shaped rock on the other side, it's shaded so no one will see us._

_D."_

Draco sent Scorpius out to Hermione, He could see her from his window, the owl landed on her shoulder, and she smiled, turning around looking up at Slytherins towers, He stood there waiting by his window to receive her reply. He smiled when he saw her look over across the lake, walk over and disappear behind trees and bushes. Her reply came flying at him, a few moments later.

"_Draco-_

_I'm here, it's perfect and it's hidden by trees, good choice, see you soon_

_H."_

Draco smiled and started to walk down to the lake.

* * *

SO! what do you all think? I like it so far, I'm excited to write this! Reviews are amazing and keep me writing, do it :) please?

Ivory


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter two loves :) It's long, I know, It wasn't supposed to be thins long, but I got carried away and it happened. anyways, review please!

* * *

Chapter two

It has been two months since Draco told Hermione to meet her at the lake, and everyday since then, the two of them have met in that exact spot, and talked about everything and anything, becoming closer and closer.

Surprisingly enough, Draco had to admit he was getting used to having Hermione around He liked being near her, She wasn't like the other girls at Hogwarts, She was smart, Funny, Caring, had a wonderful smile, She was easily very loyal to her friends, Draco admired that about her, He loved her Loyalty, how she smiled when she talked about her friends, she considered them more of her family then her actual family. Draco always thought she was close to her parents, maybe he was wrong. He learned her favorite food was Pizza, her favorite color is green (even though she's in Gryfindor), She loves horror movies, and rock music, some pop, and a few rap. All muggle artists, a few he enjoyed a lot. She loved nature, and liked being in water, if it were up to him, she'd be in Slytherin.

Hermione smiled, as Draco talked about his mom, and about how much he cares about her, about the music he listens too, and about his love for potions, and his fierce loyalty to his best friend Blaise. Draco was smart, caring (the side of him only his mother and Hermione knew about), She learned Snape was his god father, and Voldemort had him on a special mission, he hasn't told her yet, but She knows he will. Hermione took him talking to her as a sign that he needed someones help who wasn't all to into the war like everyone else. Over the last two months, Hermione has learned, Draco loves Chicken, especially the little ones you get at the muggle restaurants, He doesn't listen to a lot of music, he has grown to adore muggle music, and muggle movies, especially the horror ones Hermione has made him watch. He always seems to jump or flinch along with her. His favorite color is black, He's not into the whole "Hurting harmless, innocent beings" like his father is, or "Degrading women or abusing them" of course like his father. That scared Hermione the most.

Draco and Hermione were taking their early morning walk on Saturday. They walked back behind their normal meeting place, in between the trees.

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents?" Draco asked, looking over at Hermione, waiting for her reaction. Draco watched her face go pale, and her eyes get sad.

Hermione looked at him and shrugged "I just don't."

"But why not?" Draco pushed, truly concerned about his new found friend.

"It's a long story." Hermione said, looking at Draco, shrugging.

"I have time." Draco said, with his signature smirk. The one Hermione adored.

"Maybe some other time." Hermione sighed, hoping he would accept it and drop it.

"Hermione..." Draco said, and stopped walking.

"Draco." Hermione said, turning around, crossing her arms and glaring.

"I can see how much it hurts you, you obviously haven't told anyone, you can't keep it locked up, it'll destroy you. I don't want you to hurt as much as I can see you are, it hurts me." Draco sat down on their rock and put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it Draco, please, just drop it..." Hermione said, kneeling in front of Draco, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Will you tell me eventually?" Draco asked her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes. Now can we please finish our walk...?" Hermione asked smiling and standing up.

Draco looked up at her, she was smiling, but the smile never reached her eyes, the pain was still there.

Draco nodded standing up, and putting his arm over her shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, looking at him. His pale blue eyes, filled with worry and and what looked like love. Hermione shook that off and smiled at him. Hermione looked at Dracos jacket pocket, something was hitting her side.

"Draco, What's in your pocket? It's hitting my side" Hermione said looking over at him, stepping out of his arm.

"Oh, well... I-I um...* clears throat * ….It's for you... I was planning on asking you to go to the winter ball with me, I would rather not go with Parkinson, and when Dumbledore mentioned it at breakfast the other day, I thought about you, dancing with me, I pictured you in an amazing dress, my arms on your waist, and us just dancing away...and.. yeah..." Draco said, looking down then back at Hermione every few seconds. "Will you go with me?"

Hermione blushed and smiled widely, but the smile faded as soon as she remembered:

"What about your reputation as the mud blood hater? Or your reputation with your friends? What if your dad finds out, and he hurts you?" Hermione said, putting her hands on his neck, brushing her thumb over the scars on his neck, invisible to anyone who doesn't know him like she did.

"I didn't think about that..." Draco said, looking at Hermione, eyes filled with hope and then disappointment.

"I could use a spell to dye my hair, change my eye color, something like that?" Hermione pointed out, hands still firmly on Dracos neck.

"No, I want to be able to see you, this you, not some fake version of you, you're to pretty to be fake." Draco said shaking his head and smiling when he saw Hermione blush.

Hermione, being the smart person she is thought for a second. She smiled widely at Draco who looked very confused.

"I could use a charm, I was in the library earlier this semester, and came across beauty charms, it's where Ginny and I found the hair charm, there was one in there about disguising yourself from everyone, it changes your appearance to everyone, except the person who you would want to see you." Hermione said in a rush, and began pacing as she explained.

"I love it! So you'll go with me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Of course, Draco" Hermione replied, looking back at him.

Smiling, Draco picked her up by her waist and spun around hugging her.

Draco pulled the long box out of his coat pocket, He opened the box and pulled out a necklace, It was sterling silver wit a black silver and gold snake, with emerald eyes. Draco walked around Hermione and put it around her and kissed her neck gently.

"It's so pretty..." Hermione smiled and turned around "Thank you, so much, Draco"

"Anything for you." Draco smiled wrapping his arms around Hermiones waist.

"So, What does this mean Draco?" Hermione asked, blushing madly.

"It means that, out of the two months I've spent with you, I have grown to enjoy your company more and more, and that I have quickly learned so much about you, and that I've loved every second of it, muggle born or not, I love you, and I think I like it." Draco said, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her.

"I love you too, Draco" Hermione smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good, Now, as my, girlfriend..." Draco smiled at the word "Tonight, we'll meet here, and sneak out to the three broom sticks, and meet my mothers designers, of course my mother will be there, don't worry, she's nothing like my father, she wont hate you for your blood, I promise, she'll see that I'm happy, and accept you automatically, plus, I've told her a lot about you." Draco kissed her again and continued "The designers have tons of dresses for you that you can pick out, and when you find one that you like, we'll get it and then I'll get my tux, and come back here."

"Draco, I don't have any way to pay for any of that..." Hermione frowned

"You. Are my girlfriend, I will pay for it, shoes, accessories, everything. Do not worry about it, okay?" Draco said, leaning his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Hermione asked smiling

"Nope" Draco replied, popping the P, and smiling.

Hermione sighed and rolled here eyes at him, smiling.

"Come on, Lunch should be starting soon and I'm sure Harry and Ron are looking for you" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Probably, I'll just make up some excuse, saying I was in the library, or out walking" Hermione shrugged.

"Good idea, go first?" Draco asked

"I don't want to go period, but I guess" She said hugging him one last time before running back to the castle.

Draco smiled and watched as his girlfriend, in a back and white sun dress, with black flip flops, hair up in a bun, pinned back with two flower pins, complete with the necklace he had just given her, run off, looking amazing. A few minutes later, he spotter her in the great hall, trying to explain to Harry and Ron where she was. Draco tried to think of something he could say, then he remembered, Slughorn had paired Draco with Hermione for an assignment.

"Potter. Weasley." Draco said standing behind Hermione, who tried to hide her smile, by taking a bite of her chicken sandwich, smiling even more knowing the look Draco had placed on his very gorgeous face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said standing up.

"Oh nothing, I just wished to relay a message to Granger here, she is my potions partner" Draco sneered at them.

"What, Malfoy?" Hermione said turning around, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Come with me, it's important." Draco said. Pulling her from her place at the table.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said laughing when they got into the hallway.

"I didn't get to tell you before you ran off, but you look beautiful today, as always, and I love you, I'll see you tonight, oh and, there's a present for you in your desk, I hope you'll where it tomorrow to the match" Draco smiled, kissing her quickly and walking back into the great hall, with a smug smile on his face.

Hermione walked back in and told the boys she would be in her room, working on things for the project. She picked up her sandwich and walked out of the great hall, swaying her hips just a little bit, knowing Draco was watching her every move.

Hermione opened the door to hers and Ginny's dorm and walked over to her desk. A small brown package, sitting there with her name on it. Scorpius standing next to it, hooting softly.

"Hello Scorpius, I expect Draco wants a letter after this?" She looked at the owl and smiled when he hooted in response.

She opened the package and smiled when she saw it was a Green and Gray hoodie, with the words "Pouvoir, l'ambition, la ruse" and "Malfoy Property" The three main Slytherin characteristics. In french. How Draco. And his branding of his women. Typical. Hermione smiled and opened the letter tucked into the pocket.

"_Hermione-_

_I had this made for you a few weeks ago, hoping you would of course agree to being my wonderful girlfriend. And since you have, Here you are, I know you love hoodies so I made one for you, I hope you like it, The material changes as the seasons do, thicker for winter, how it is for fall, the sleeves get shorter and thinner for summer, and they thin out for spring. I hope you like it, I love you, see you tonight, wear something comfortable, even though that dress was amazing on you._

_D."_

Hermione smiled and started to reply.

"_Draco, mon amour,_

_I love it, and the necklace, Of course I will wear it to the game tomorrow, I'll be cheering for you the whole time, I'll make something up, say I can't go, then use the charm and stand on Slytherins side, I love you too, See you tonight, good luck at practice see you out there. And define comfortable, like my sweats and a tank top, or jeans, you should come to my room, no ones in the dorm, they're all in the great hall, or outside, help me pick my outfit out?_

_H."_

Hermione tied the letter to Scorpius, handed him a treat and the Owl flew off, going to find Draco.

Draco was still sitting in the Great Hall, eating a biscuit, when Hermiones letter dropped down onto his sandwich, his owl landing on the table space in front of him and hooted. The rest of the Slytherins went about their business, but Pansy and Blaise.

"Oi mate, who's that from?" Blaise said looking across the table at him.

"One of moms people, letting me know why I haven't gotten a letter from her in awhile." Draco said, and stood up, taking his sandwich, letter and bird with him.

Draco smiled when he saw that Hermione had loved the hoodie, and smiled even more when he saw that she needed his help picking out something to wear tonight.

He ran back to his dorm and replied

"_Hermoine,_

_Be there in five. Let me in? _

_D."_

Draco sent the letter and anxiously waited for her reply. Two minutes later he did.

"_Draco,_

_Hurry._

_H."_

Draco ran as fast as he could to Gryfindor towers, making it there in four minutes.

Draco knocked on the portrait door, and smiled, when he saw a flustered Hermione, answer the door.

"It's about time!" Hermione said dragging him quickly up to the girls dorms.

"I got here in four minutes. What's wrong?" Draco asked seeing her expression clearly, her eyes red, face flushed, one piece of paper lying on her bed.

Hermione pointed to the letter and sat on her bed, folding her legs into her chest, not really caring what Draco could see.

"_Hermione, my dear,_

_I just got word from your mother, your father is out. They are looking for him, but so far no luck, I will keep you updated dear, Noting new on your mother though, shes still a mess, nothings changed. I'm sorry dear._

_Uncle K"_

Draco looked at Hermione confused, then another piece of paper flew at him. He looked at the letter and frowned, reading it slowly.

"_Hermione._

_I will find you, I know where that bloody school is, I know how to get there, I may not be able to find your bitch of a mother, but I will find you. I miss your body, my pet. I will have it again._

_William"_

Draco looked at Hermione, her eyes were blood shot, face red, tears rolling down her face, and she was shaking. Draco sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back, and kissing her forehead.

"Hermione, Look at me" Draco whispered

Hermione looked up at him, lip trembling, and eyes watering.

"I wont let anyone hurt you, I promise. You should tell Dumbledore about this, he could help" Draco said, running his thumbs under her eyes.

"No." Hermione said shaking her head

"No one knows about my parents, I'd like to keep it that way" Hermione continued, standing up and walking into her bathroom.

"He raped you, abused you, and obviously hit you a few times" Draco said, seeing the bruise Hermione uncovered when she washed off her face.

She looked at Draco through the mirror and turned around, all she saw in his blue eyes was worry, fear, hate, and love. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked at him.

"I have bruises everywhere, Scars no one can see, all of these things are covered so no one will know. I have my reasons, just like you have yours when it comes to what Voldemort wants you to do. So please Draco, please, just drop it, for right now, I just want to get changed for tonight, go to your practice, cheer you on, and have a nice night"

Draco sighed, wrapping her up in his arms, ready to protect her from the world, and right now, shopping and practice were the last things on Draco's mind. Right now he just wanted to curl up in Hermiones bed, and hide her from the world, keep her safe and protected.

"Okay, but, I'm here if you need to talk, you know that" He said, kissed her, and walked back out to her room, and opened her wardrobe.

"Lets see..." Draco said and pulled out her Metal mulisha tank top.

"I like this, put it on" Draco smiled.

Hermione walked over to her dresser and rummaged trough the top drawer, finding her black and white polka dot bra, and walked into her bathroom. Not bothering to close the door behind her. Draco smiled and sat on her bed, enjoying the view.

Hermione smiled and walked over to him, in noting but her tank top and emerald green boy shorts. Draco pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Draco?" Hermione said laying her head on his chest

"Yes?" Draco said, smiling and rubbing her back.

"Can I wear a pair of your sweat pants?" Hermione asked, looking up at him, smiling.

Draco cocked an eye brow at her and smiled. "Sure, throw on a pair of pants or something, use your charm and walk with me to Slytherin towers"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a pair a denim daisy dukes, and her multi colored checkered flip flops.

The couple walked down the stairs away from Gryfindor towers and down towards the dungeons. People stared at the raven haired, purple eyed Slytherin walking around with Draco. Hermione smiled over at Draco, who just shook his head, opening the door to Slytherins tower.

Draco pulled out his favorite black pair of sweat pants, that he only wore on weekends, never in public though, and his second favorite gray ones.

"Here" Draco said, handing Hermione the black ones.

"Thank you" She said stripping out of her Daisy Dukes.

Hermione looked over to see Draco, clad in a pair of boxers, only.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco teased, and kissed her.

"Oh, I very much, like, what I see." Hermione said, running her hands over his chest.

"I'm glad, because I'm sure I enjoyed my view earlier as well" Draco smiled.

"Good." Hermione smiled and walked over to his wardrobe, smiling and pulling out a white t-shirt, and his Slytherin tie.

Hermione tied his tie around her neck, handed him is shirt and laid on his bed.

"Why my tie?" Draco asked lying down next to her.

"Well, I figured it's hot, and I don't need my hoodie yet, I might as well show who I'm rooting for right?" Hermione smiled at him and shrugged.

Draco just shook his head and glared at the door when someone, most likely Blaise, knocked on the door.

"Come in if you want hexed" Hermione said, and glared at the door right along with Draco.

The door opened and Hermione drew her wand.

Blaise stuck his head in and Hermione shouted "_**Anteoculatia**_" Draco laughed at Blaises expression when he stood back up, from ducking just in time.

"She's feisty, I like her, who is she?" Blaise said walking in the room.

"Her name's Raven, no you can't fuck her, she's mine." Draco smirked his signature smirk at his best friend.

Blaise shook his head "Nice to meet you, Raven, I'm Blaise, Draco's best friend"

"I've heard of you" Hermione said, leering in disgust at the hand Blaise held out.

"She's charming" Blaise said and sat on the bed opposite of Dracos.

"I know." Draco replied, smiling up at Hermione.

"Practice is in an hour, you getting ready or are you going to wear your boxers, showing your obvious boner off to the entire school?" Blaise smirked back at Draco.

"I'll get ready. When you leave. So I can properly take care of this." He replied, and saw Hermione blush.

"Okay I'm gone" Blaise said and ran out of the room shouting "NO ONE GO IN DRACOS ROOM, HE'S BONING HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND"

Hermiones hand went over her mouth.

"When we walk out of this room, hold your head high, smile smugly, and pull me by my Quidditch gear, they'll love you." Draco said and kissed her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a cold shower, I'll be right back."

"Draco..." Hermione started and pulled him back down to the bed.

Draco laid over top of her, and kissed her "Yes?" Draco asked.

Hermione pushed him onto his back and kissed her way down his chest.

The couple walked out of Draco's room, fully dressed, Hermione smiling smugly, pulling Draco by his Quidditch gear.

'Who knew Granger was so talented.' Draco said to himself.

The Slytherins in the common room just looked in awe at the couple, Surprised by the look on Dracos face, and the tie around "Ravens" neck.

Draco walked out to the Quidditch field, smiling, seeing Hermione, at the top of the stands, reading a book. 'Typical Hermione' Draco thought and greeted Blaise.

"Your owl dropped this for you" Blaise said, handing Draco a letter, his name written in the oh so familiar handwriting of his lovely girlfriend.

"Thanks." Draco said opening the letter, and shaking his head at the words written down.

"_Draco,_

_Good luck, I love you, I'm rooting for you, and by the way, I love these pants!_

_H."_

"Who's it from?" Blaise asked

"Raven." Draco shrugged and ran into the locker room.

"_Hermione,_

_Thank you, I love you too, and I knew you would, they're my favorite pair. I miss your touch already_

_D."_

Draco wrote, and tied it to Scorpius' leg, who was sitting on his locker, hooting rather loudly.

He watched as the bird took off, Draco smiled and watched as the owl dropped the letter right in Hermiones lap.

Hermione beamed down at him, and shook her head. He could see his tie, it was wrapped around her neck, Draco smiled and waved at her.

After practice, Hermione had disappeared somewhere between start and finish, there was a letter on Dracos bed.

"_Draco,_

_You were amazing, see you at dinner, what time are we meeting?_

_H."_

Draco quickly replied

"_Hermione,_

_Thank you, an hour after, that will give me time to get a shower, and change, I'm leaving the field now._

_D."_

Draco and the rest of the team walked into the great hall, feeling amazing after a great practice.

Hermione sat at Gryfindors table, smiling, looking across the hall at Draco.

"Hermione, where have you been all day?" Harry asked sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, where?" Ron said, taking his usual seat next to her, putting his arm over her shoulder.

Hermione shrugged off his arm, sneaking a glance at Draco, his eyes were dark, obviously mad that Ron was touching her.

"I was in the library doing research, if you would look, maybe you would know" Hermione spat out, standing up and walking from the great hall, and running right back to the lake, sitting under the tree where Draco had sat the day they stopped being jerks to each other.

"Hermione, Love, What's wrong?" Draco asked sitting own next to her

"Nothing, I just needed out of there, Ron was being annoying, and I saw how you looked at him when he put his arm on me, it worried me, so I stormed out, knowing your protectiveness, would lead you out here with me." Hermione smiled at Draco, who just smirked,

"You should have been in Slytherin." Draco smiled at her, when she rolled her eyes

"I'm not hungry, so I'm going to go get a shower, come with me back to the dorms?" Draco asked

"Sure" Hermione smiled and followed him.

Later that night the couple walked up to the room of requirement, when it appeared Hermione gave Draco a confused look.

"Vanishing cabinet, leads to Borgin and Burkes." Draco said, opening the door, letting Hermione step in.

"When you get there, step out, but stay still and close the door, make sure you remember the charm" Draco said, kissed her, and closed the door. A few seconds later Draco was standing next to Hermione, paralyzed in fear, staring at his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Draco, your mother sent me to find you. Come along." Bellatrix said grabbing Dracos arm.

"Come on.." Draco said, taking Hermiones hand.

Hermione nodded, clutching Dracos arm with her life.

"You know where your mother is, go on ahead, I have to stay here." Bellatrix said, and walked back into Borgin and Burkes.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered, staring at him

Draco looked at her, he could see the fear written on her face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her, worried.

"Something feels off..." Hermione said looking around

"I know, but we have to keep moving" Draco said taking her hand, she was shaking.

"Cold?" Draco asked, running his hands down her arms, she was definitely shaking.

Hermione nodded, still looking around.

Draco frowned and pulled her close to him.

The both started walking to the three broomsticks.

"Mother" Draco greeted his mother with a hug.

"Hello, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy greeted her son, smiling.

"Oh, who's this" Narcissa said, looking over at Hermione.

"Oh, the charm!" Hermione said and removed the charm, smiling at Narcissa.

"Brilliant! She is smart, Draco" Narcissa said, walking around Hermione, taking in her outfit.

"Mother, I know she is, she's likely to be top of the class when we graduate" Draco smiled proudly at his girlfriend, taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Awe, Hermione dear, It's so lovely to meet you, Draco has told me so much about you, I'm so glad you're helping him" Narcissa smiled lovingly at Hermione

"Mother, dresses" Draco said.

"Oh of course, come this way" Narcissa said, and leaded her future daughter in law, and her son up the stairs and into the room above the bar.

After they finished Dress shopping the couple went back to Hogwarts, Draco pleased with his outfit, and very pleased with Hermiones dress choice. But what he was confused by was what Hermione had asked of Narcissa before they left.

"No, Draco, I will not tell you what your Mother and I talked about." Hermione smiled over at Draco, knowing that look in his eyes.

"Please, I really would love to know!" Draco smiled at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine. She wants me to come stay with you, for winter break, so I can be at the dinner party, and other social events shes planning. She told me not to worry about your father being there, that by the time winter break rolls around everything should be dealt with, she's moving away from the manor to somewhere else, she wants me to take her to the order, to get protection, she says you were telling her about wanting to be a spy for the order like Snape, I said it would be a great idea, she said she wanted to meet up with me friday night, I told her I would talk to you about it"

Draco rolled his eyes, and looked at her. "Do you want me to be a spy like Snape, because if that's what I have to do to keep you in my arms, I'll do it."

"Draco, I would rather you be one yes, but I don't know..."

"Hermione, I want to do this. Take me to Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded, and walked with Draco to the headmasters office.

"Professor?" Hermione said knocking on his office door, slowly walking in.

"Come in" She heard the Headmasters voice ring from the upstairs

"Evening Professor, Draco and I need to speak with you" Hermione stated looking up at her headmasters smiling face.

"I can surely see that, but might I ask what's going on between the two of you?" Dumbledore asked, smiling brightly.

"Um...well..." Hermione started, beaming at the professor.

"I believe, my top student is speechless" Professor McGonagall said, walking into the headmasters office, Snape following behind.

"Well? Draco. Answer him." Snape said to his god son.

"She's my girlfriend. I love her. And there's nothing you, my father, or Voldemort can do about it." Draco said, looking directly at Snape.

Snape glared and looked like he was about to hit him.

"Severus. Minerva. Thank you for coming" McGonagall and Snape nodded and sat down in the chairs looking at the couple.

"Sir, I spoke with Narcissa Malfoy earlier today, and she wishes for me to inform you that she is on our side of the war, shes tired of Mr. Malfoy being rude to her only child and as she put it "Putting her future daughter -in- law in danger" she wants nothing to do with the war, she has full confidence that we will win. She also told me that.." Hermione started then looked over at Draco. Draco shook his head and started to speak.

"I have been talking to my mother and since Voldemort has put me on a special assignment, she suspects that he trusts me, so she suggested that I become a spy, like my god father here, for the order. I agreed with her, she also talked to Hermione about talking to me about it, and she brought it up tonight I told her I would do it if it kept her farther away from Voldemort for the time being, I know she'll be fighting, but my mother wants her to stay with us for the holidays, and my father is there, so... you get where I'm going with this. My mother is moving out of the manor, and somewhere safer." Draco said quickly.

"Are you sure you want to be a spy Draco, if you get caught, you could be in grave danger" The headmaster said with a slight frown.

"Yes, sir. Anything to keep my family, my girlfriend, and her friends safe" Draco said, taking Hermiones hand.

Hermione looked at him, he gave her a look and she frowned.

"If you are willing to do it, I will inform the order right away, is there anything else, you wish to tell me?" The headmaster asked, with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Um, actually sir, there is..." Hermione said, and took a note out of her pocket.

"Remember at the beginning of last year, I came to you to talk about my parents, well I got this from my uncle..." Hermione said, handing Dumbledore the letter. Draco squeezed her hand and watched the Professor McGonagalls face twisted in horror and fear for her student.

"Oh my..." McGonagall said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Mrs. Granger, I can assure you, your father will get no where near this castle, or you, we are safely guarded by auroras. Plus, he is a muggle, he won't be able to find this place without invitation." The headmaster said, reassuring the now shaking teen.

"Draco, We need to speak tomorrow, I'm excusing the both of you from classes tomorrow and Tuesday, sleep well, and do not worry" The headmaster said one last time and excused them.

Hermione and Draco walked out of the office, worried.

Draco looked over at Hermione and frowned, her eyes were red, tears were falling, and she was shaking again.

"Hermione, you heard Dumbledore nothing will happen. You're safe." Draco said pulling her into his arms.

"I know, I'm not worried about that" Hermione said, looking up at Draco.

"Hermione, I'll be fine, I promise." Draco said, and kissed her forehead.

"Draco..." Hermione said, looking at him, eyes red, and a scared expression on her face.

"Hm?" Draco asked, worried.

"Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone..." Hermione sobbed, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Sure, but how am I going to sneak into Gryfindor tower?" Draco asked, looking at the portrait.

The fat lady smiled, "Just go in deary, the only ones awake are the two red heads and the boy with the scar."

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Hermione said.

"Ready to face them? Or should I stay with you?" Hermione asked.

"It would be easier if they knew..." Draco said, half frowning, half smiling.

"It would. Come on" Hermione said and opened the portrait door.

Harry, Ron and Ginny, stood up, wands drawn, and pointed at Draco.

"Guys. Stop. Draco isn't here to fight. Sit and listen or I'm hexing all of you." Hermione said, crossing her arms and glaring at the three.

"Why is he here?" Harry asked

"Where have you been?" Ron asked

"Don't say in the library, we looked" Ginny said eying Hermione

"Shut your bloody mouths and let her explain" Draco said, obviously annoyed.

The three glared at Draco and sat back down.

"Draco is here because I asked him to be. I was with Draco, talking to Dumbledore. I went shopping with Draco to find my dress for the dance. Dracos mother Narcissa helped me. Draco and I have been friends for two months. We've spent everyday together. We talk. We don't fight. Draco trusts me. I trust him. Draco asked me out. I said yes. I am his girlfriend. If you don't like it, deal with it. You can either accept it, or you can leave. Your choice. Draco has chosen to be a spy for the order. Narcissa is joining our side as well. Again, I trust both of them. Dumbledore does too." Hermione said, looking at her friends intently, and taking Dracos hand. Draco kissed her hand, and wrapped his arms round her waist, looking at her three best friends, over her shoulder.

"I say its about time Malfoy did something smart. You hurt her, and your balls, will be non existent." Ginny said sweetly, and hugged Hermione.

"Thank you, Ginny" Hermione said and looked at Draco.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting her, I love her too much." Draco smiled, and looked at a fuming Ron, and an expressionless Harry.

"Ronald." Hermione said, in a very serious tone.

"I'm happy for you, but I don't like that its him." Ron said, still fuming. "As Gin said, hurt her, I'll kill you." Draco nodded and looked at Harry.

"If Hermione trusts you, and so does Dumbledore, So do I. Welcome to the order, and Welcome to the group." Harry said, shaking the blonde boys hand.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco said. "Yes thank you, Harry" Hermione agreed, and hugged her three best friends.

"Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed. Draco is staying with me, I have had one of those nights and I need him.." Hermione started but was interrupted "If you don't mind sharing a room with me, Ginny" Draco said, looking at the youngest red head.

"As long as Hermiones happy, I don't care." Ginny said and smiled.

Hermione smiled, said goodnight and walked with Draco up to hers and Ginny's dorm.

"That was very sweet of you Draco." Hermione said as she closed the door leading to the hallway, and to the other girls dorms.

"Anything to get on their good sides..." Draco said sitting on Hermiones bed.

Hermione nodded, removing crookshanks from her pillow, pulling Draco off the bed, and finally pulling her black and white bed spread down the bed, revealing her green throw, and black pillows.

"Green really is your favorite color" Draco smirked.

"Yes. It is" Hermione smiled over her shoulder at him

"Shoulda been in Slytherin." Draco said simply, smiling at her.

"Mhm." Hermione said, rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

"Scorpius?" Draco said and walked over to the window, letting the familiar owl swoop in, and drop a letter on Hermiones bed. It was addressed to both of them.

"It's from your mother" Hermione said, reading over it.

"Draco looked over her shoulder and read the note

"_Draco and Hermione,_

_I wanted to let you know, I have found a nice little place, just outside Hogsmeade village, I also talked to Dumbledore, he told me what you both did and I'm very proud, see you both soon_

_Narcissa"_

"That's good." Draco said and pulled Hermione to him.

"It is." Hermione yawned, snuggling into his chest, smiling.

"Sleep, you need it. We both will if we're going to expose this to the whole school tomorrow. I'm going to have to write father, set up a meeting with Voldemort and inform him that I'm spying on you guys for him, trick him you know?" Draco said leaning back on Hermiones bed, pulling the covers over them.

"Mhm, good idea," Hermione said, her eyes drifting shut.

"Sleep well, Hermione. I love you" Draco said and closed his eyes.

"Love you too..." Hermione managed to yawn out.

Draco woke to a cold breeze, in an unknown room, unknown bed, and unknown sounds all around. Draco sat up and looked around, Hermiones cat, crookshanks nuzzled into his side, No Hermione in bed. Ginny Weasley in the bed opposite to him.

"Hermione?" Draco said, still looking around, by the looks of it outside, and a confirmation with Hermione bedside clock, it was 2 in the morning. Draco could hear bath water running, music playing, and what sounded like crying.

Draco got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked once. No answer. Knocked again. Still nothing.

"Hermione?" Draco said walking into the bathroom, he frowned at what he saw, Hermione jean Granger, sitting in her bathtub, rocking back and fourth, bruises covering her body, and crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, kneeling beside the top, putting his hand on her bare back. Hermione flinched and shook her head. "Nothing, just go back to bed, Please"

"No, come on tell me whats wrong" Draco insisted, pushing the bathroom door closed with his foot. A few minutes later he heard the dorm room door open, then close again.

"Hermione, Please talk to me" Draco asked again, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I had a nightmare is all. Nothing to worry about." Hermione said, turning her head to look at the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked again, trying to focus on the fact that Hermione was naked. In a tub.

"It was just about my father. Nothing special. It was quit silly too, because It would be impossible for I to happen, so It's fine. I'm fine. Just freaking out I guess." Hermione said and smiled a small smile at Draco.

"Right." Draco said, giving her a look.

"Draco. I suggest you drop it, or that killer right hook I have will be in your face. Again." Hermione smiled.

"Merlin, I love you, Granger" Draco laughed and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Malfoy. Now get out so I can get dressed" Hermione laughed.

Draco saluted and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where'd Ginny go?" Hermione asked walking into her room, hair up in a towel, and only an Emerald green bra, and black by shorts.

"Um, she left shortly after I went into the bathroom." Draco said staring at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said smiling

"As I heard a few muggles say "Holy shit"" Draco said, running his hands over her stomach, and arms. Ignoring the multiple scars, faint bruises, and more prominent bruises.

"I take it you like this?" Hermione smiled, and twirled, letting her hair fall out of the towel, and drape across her back.

"Very much, like." Draco smiled and pulled her back to where he was sitting on the bed.

"I don't see how you can." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"The scars, bruises." Hermione replied

"Those scars, and those bruises, make you who you are today. I personally love them." Draco shrugged, and kissed the raged scar just above her panty line, looking up at her and smiling.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to her wardrobe.

"Breakfast will start soon, do you want to go, or do you want to stay in bed all day, because the last one, sounds really nice right about now." Hermione said, yawning a bit.

"I agree. Lets stay in bed." Draco smiled, pulling her back into her bed, laughing as he pulled her, emitting a squeal from her precious lips, Draco has come to adore, more now, then ever.

Draco pulled the green blanket over himself and Hermione, pulling her close, wrapping her in his arms, still ready to protect her with everything he had, ready to protect her from Voldemort, her father, and anyone else who could hurt her. Hermione was his world now. Draco would do anything to protect his world from falling apart at the seems.


	3. Chapter 3 ftl

Hey everyone who reads my stories,

WEEEELLLLLL.

Let me just say, i'm a very bad person, I know, and I'm sorry for not updating for a very vry very very very very very long time.

If you're interested in what's going on you can go to my tumblr, i'm on there 24/7, you can talk to me, give me ideas for new chapters things like that, i'm having writers block still but, go down a little more and find the title of the story (Stories) you're reading and read what I'm saying

**Ready To Fall- Well I'm re-writing it, I need too, I tried to read it and I almost stabbed myself. no joke. I love my plot, I just hate how rushed it is.**

**Broken- I'm slowly getting back into it, I just haven't had any time to do anything,so i'm putting it on hold.**

**Beautiful Mess Starting Over- Well. I have the whole thing done, it's just not up, but I want to re-write the first part and suff. So it's also going on hold.**

**Loves worst fate- lol um... writers block is keeping me from even trying that. on hold... O.o**

Now, Ready to Fall readers, My girlfriends Dani is going to re-write the first couple chapters, and fix the grammar, and I'm going to go through it and fucking un-rush everything, and add stuff to it, so this will be THE ONLY story i'm working on until I finish it so yeah.

AS I SAID UP THERE, READY TO FALL IS THE ONLY STORY I'M GOING TO WORK ON UNTIL I FINISH IT:

Cause that's my problem, I have too many stories i'm trying to write so they never get finished.

The one after is probably going to be Broken, then Beautiful Mess and then hopefully Loves worst fate. They should be done by the end of my summer before I start college again (May 1st - august something) Okay?

If you want to give me some ideas for any of my stories that i'm working on, or if you want to do some fan art, or maybe write some stuff for an upcoming chapter because you have an idea and you'd like to write it or see it in the story (You'd get all the credit for it) go to my tumblr ( .com/ ) and submit it Submit button says Submit things here :) and if you have any questions about why i'm not exactly writing anymore, or just have questions, comments, or ideas in general the ask button says I don't bite, I promise. lol

So feel free to just pop in my tumblr like a boss and do stuff. I don't mind :)

and again I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED.

I love you guys !

-Ivory


End file.
